Saitha (OC)
by CaramelHopie
Summary: Saitha, sebuah sekolah asrama yang sangat hebat. Hana adalah salah satu murid baru di sekolah asrama Saitha. Dia banyak berceloteh dan terus ditegur oleh si pengawas kamarnya, Hwang Jea. Hana memang sangat sensitif.


**Saitha Senior High School**

Berpasang-pasang mata mungil yang indah masih terlihat melewati jendela. Ketika halaman sekolah asrama mereka selesai dibersihkan dari lumpur-lumpur bekas badai hujan yang datang setiap bulan. "Haneul mengizinkan kita bermain di ruang olahraga untuk sementara sebelum halaman sekolah selesai dibersihkan," lapor Jea, pengawas dalam kamar yang ditempati enam anak, termasuk Jea. "Mengapa dia tidak mengizinkan kita bermain di halaman sekolah saat lumpur yang becek dan menjijikkan itu masih ada?" tanya Hana sambil menjulingkan mata hijaunya yang indah. "Silakan, Hana. Kalau kamu berani melakukan itu, akan kulaporkan pada Haneul dan Euna saat Pelaporan Berita hari Minggu nanti," kata Jea sambil membuka pintu kamar. Haneul dan Euna adalah ketua murid di Saitha Senior High School—yaitu sekolah asrama yang selalu mengadakan Pelaporan Berita di ruangan tertentu setiap hari Minggu. Haneul adalah ketua murid laki-laki dan Euna ketua murid perempuan. Saitha memiliki empat belas pengawas dalam satu sekolah, yang bertugas melaporkan kejadian-kejadian dari seluruh penjuru sekolah. Sedangkan Jea adalah salah satu pengawas kamar, yang bertugas melapor perilaku teman-teman sekamarnya yang menurutnya patut dilaporkan. Jadi, kelima anak yang tidur sekamar dengan Jea harus mematuhi jika tidak ingin uang jajan mereka selama sebulan dikurangi, dan bisa jadi, hal-hal yang disukai oleh kelimanya akan dicoret dari jadwal.

Di Saitha, seperti layaknya orangtua, setiap minggu sekolah asrama itu memberikan uang jajan mingguan sebanyak 50 won. Itu dilakukan setiap Senin, di ruang serbaguna, di saat anak-anak berkumpul dan duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan. Anak-anak yang menerima kiriman uang harus menyumbangkan seluruhnya. Tapi, karena usul ini tidak diterima anak kelas satu, seluruh murid boleh menyisakan satu-dua persen dari kiriman uangnya. Dan, jika ada keluhan dari setiap anak yang memerlukan uang tambahan, keluhan itu akan dirundingkan apakah itu konyol atau tidak. Dan, jika ada keluhan seseorang yang dijahili seorang temannya (atau siapa pun), pada hari itu juga akan ditentukan hukuman yang cocok dengan semua yang telah dilakukan si penjahil. Di Saitha, bila ada yang melanggar peraturan sedikit pun pasti ada sanksinya. "Oh, jangan… jangan! Aku tahu hukuman terberat itu. Pasti uang jajanku akan tetap diam di kotak penyimpanan, aku tidak mau karena aku sudah berencana akan membelanjakan separuh uang jajanku untuk kartu pos dan bingkai foto," kata Hana sambil mengikuti Sena ke luar kamar. "Maka sekarang patuhlah kepadaku, Hana! Pergi menuju ruang olahraga! Haneul menyuruh kita berkumpul di sana," perintah Jea. Hana langsung menyusul Sena dan anak lainnya yang sudah keluar dari kamar. Ya, Hana. Dia salah satu anak baru yang menempati kamar terbaik di Saitha—kamar keberuntungan, kamar nomor tujuh. Awal mulanya, dia tidak mau sekolah di sini karena berpikir bahwa ini sekolah biasa. Tapi, dia heran begitu ibunya mengepak koper dan menyuruhnya mengemasi seluruh barang-barang istimewa dan berharganya ke dalam satu tas. Dan, begitu dia menyadari bahwa sekolah Saitha ini bercampur asrama putra-putri, dia tahu bahwa di hari-hari mendatang, terutama menjelang liburan musim panas, dia akan mengikuti kegiatan berkuda, melukis, sanggar menari, tenis, serta music. Itu semua kegiatan kesukaannya. Meski dia langsung cemberut begitu mendengar bahwa setiap anak harus mengikuti kegiatan memasak dan budaya. Masalahnya, dia tidak suka memasak dan tidak peduli dengan masalah budaya. _Tapi, yang ini harus kujalani,_ pikirnya.

Saitha memiliki banyak ruangan yang luas dan nyaman. Di antaranya; lapangan berkuda, ruang seni musik, seni lukis, seni tari, seni kerajinan tangan, ruangan bahasa (yang selalu dipakai untuk pelajaran bahasa negara), ruang olahraga, dan salah satu yang terbesar di antaranya—ruang makan. Ya, ruang makan yang luas dan nyaman disertai dapur dengan peralatan lengkap, yang sering dipinjam untuk praktik memasak. Setiap sore, ruang makan itu mengadakan acara minum the—bersama biskuit cokelat istimewa atau bermacam-macam kue kering atau _cake _biasa. Ruang serbaguna sering dipakai untuk pentas kreasi, namun yang penting bagi Hana adalah meja belajar! Ya… Mungkin kelihatan aneh bagi kalian, tapi bagi Hana, meja belajar sangatlah asyik untuk menyimpan barang-barang rahasia di laci-laci tertentu. Dan biasanya, meja belajar di rumahnya selalu kosong—kecuali terisi tempat pensil dan buku-buku pelajaran. Tapi di Saitha, seluruh murid dibebaskan menata sendiri meja rias dan meja belajarnya. Tapi yang cukup mengherankan bagi Hana, mengapa untuk pergi ke desa, ke pertokoan terdekat untuk berbelanja, seorang murid diharuskan pergi berdua atau bertiga, atau pokoknya tidak boleh pergi sendirian. Tapi, itu tak masalah bagi Hana. Karena, dia sudah punya Sena, seorang gadis yang sudah dia diresmikan menjadi sahabat karibnya.

"Ingat, Hana. Koridor ini baru dipel, masih licin. Lihat sepatumu, apakah kotor atau tidak. Jika tidak, kamu harus berjalan pelan-pelan, tidak boleh berlari karena kamu bisa terpeleset," pesan Jea. "Aku akan ingat, Jea. Sepatuku bersih dan aku tidak akan berlari sepanjang koridor. Aku akan menyamai langkahku dengan Sena, bukankah dia gadis manis yang sangat tenang?" kata Hana riang. "Sena, jaga Hana!" perintah Jea tajam, "Dia bis…" ucapannya terpotong oleh kata-kata Hana. "Aku bukan narapidana yang hendak kabur, Jea! Aku memang bandel, tapi percayalah bahwa aku tidak akan mengacau," seru Hana. :Baiklah,


End file.
